wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jan'alai/Gauntlet
Overview The trash leading up to Jan'alai is a gauntlet run with an added twist. As with all gauntlet runs you need to keep moving for if you stop the trash will respawn behind you. The trick to this gauntlet is to kill :s before they can bang on one of the drums found around the area. Amani'shi Scouts are fast and have a large aggro range. Having a warrior charge in to stun it, a rogue cheap shot it, or even a druid root it is a good idea. If you don't kill the Amani'shi Scout fast enough he will run to the nearest drum and start pounding on it. Each time he pounds on the drum it summons 2 Amani'shi Reinforcements. So Amani'shi Scouts need to die as soon as possible and your whole group needs to be sure they go down! Amani'shi Scouts keep respawning from huts, so be prepared for respawns during a pull. You must keep moving to avoid the respawns. There are also normal groups of trash mobs spread around this area. These do not respawn as part of the gauntlet, it is only the : respawns you need to worry about. Amani'shi Flame Caster and Guardian groups : They have a spell stealable buff that increases casting speed by 300% and movement speed by 200%. They also cast an interruptible flame AoE. They are vulnerable to stuns, traps, Sap, Sheep, Fear, Curse of Tongues, Mind Control, and Blind. : They hit cloth for 4800-5000 damage and can crit cloth for 11,000. They are immune to all forms of CC. They have a rend ability as well as a medium range cleanse ability they use to remove polymorph. If you have space, the easiest way to deal with these packs is to CC the Amani'shi Flame Casters and pull the Amani'shi Guardians about 40 yards away where 2 tanks handle them (chain sheep until the Amani'shi Guardians are out of dispell range). You can also line of sight the Guardians from the sheeped Amani'shi Flame Casters, which will prevent them from dispelling the sheep. The Guardians are single target DPSed down, then the flame casters. When killing the Flame Casters, open with a 4 second stun such as Concussive Shot, spell steal the buff and then interrupt the next AoE. If the pack has a Scout, the scout must die first of course. If there is not enough room for the above, the following strategy is slower and more risky. If there is only one Amani'shi Flame Caster, take him down as first target, and deal with the Amani'shi Guardian afterwards. If there are 2 Amani'shi Flame Caster, sap is preferable to poly. Take first one down, then take the second (CC'ed) one down next. Without a sap, have a mage chain sheep one (he will be doing nothing but constantly sheeping), while DPS takes down the other. Amani'shi Guardians are tanked while DPS takes down the Amani'shi Flame Caster. A Priest Mind Controlling an Amani'shi Flame Caster does decent DPS, especially when no CC'd mobs are around (i.e. if they can spam the hasted Fireball Volley). To maximize DPS, use the self-buff, keep both damage spells on cooldown, and don't forget to melee. The MC'ing priest can die easily if the MC breaks early. Another Priests Shield, a timely Intervene (using a /cast target=focus,exists[] Invervene macro) or Blind can be life savers. Intervene should also be used before the priest cancels the MC, don't risk losing time due to an unnecessary death. Keep in mind that MC'ing Priests cannot move out of the way of a patrolling Scout, so choose your position wisely (e.g. not too close to a drum or spawn point). Amani'shi Beast Tamer and Dragonhawk groups : They mind control a random target, and are usually killed first. However, they can be poly'ed, trapped, hammered, and mc'ed. : These dragonhawks have a moderate fire breath which can eventually overwhelm the tank if not taken care of. These groups are fairly straightforward, and can just be tanked and spanked. The Beast Tamer's mind control should be dispelled. Category:Zul'Aman